


-let's pretend-

by cosmic_bee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Marvel Twitter AU, Marvel twitter fic, Multi, Twitter Fic, ill add more tags but this got deleted on accident so im just waiting until i find my motivation, marvel twitter, what election? no the only thing that exists is juliet hogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_bee/pseuds/cosmic_bee
Summary: wow so creative a mcu twitter fic with IRONDAD AND SPIDERSONexcept now happy has a daughter who is basically peter's sister in spiritalso, chaos?the oc is kind of prominent, might be chapters without her, but she might sometimes just be stuck for fun
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	1. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so please get your own and stop stealing mine

joOY @juliethhogan  
don’t tell me that @pbandj isn’t a weirdo i drive to school with him everyday

peter piper @pbandj  
@juliethhogan You dont’t even go here

joOY @juliethhogan  
Okay maybe i dont go to your school but we pick you up and you flipping steal my cinnamon toast. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. AND YET YOU STILL EAT MORE.

peter piper @pbandj  
thats not that weird youre just grumpy that you never notice when i steal the toast

T.S @iamironman  
Why are you two arguing on Twitter?

joOY @juliethhogan  
My goal in life is to embarrass him in front of his crush but he does that by himself so I guess I have to take it up a notch

T.S @iamironman  
Wait you know who his crush is

peter piper @pbandj  
Wait you know who my crush is

joOY @juliethhogan  
Aw pete of course i do you are the most obvious person ever and you are sooo lucky your crush is oblivious to everything ever

Mmm @yumyub  
Wait why is Tony Stark talking to two teenagers on twitter and asking about crushes and whatever?

Bleeppp @coffeemanne  
@yumyub idk, maybe theyre his kds

joOY @juliethhogan  
HHHHSFS @iamironman theyre so close yet so far

joOY @juliethhogan  
Peter dont you dare send me that song again or i’ll push you off a building and laugh at your downfall

peter piper @pbandj  
......

peter piper @pbandj  
Okay I won’t

\------------------------------------------  
peter piper @pbandj  
This is a tweet not a text so technically im not sending this to you i win haha [https://youtu.be/8rMkMDFjK8U] 

joOY @juliethhogan  
I am going to attack you. 

joOY @juliethhogan  
I hope you know the only thing between you and death is iron man and my slowly diminishing list of morals

Poppy @sleepydruid  
pfffFFFTTT @juliethhogan is my new favorite person you are iconic

joOY @juliethhogan  
Thank you my dear, @pbandj you shall survive another day because someone has appealed to my ego and i want to bask in it

peter piper @pbandj  
Thank you for saving me @sleepydruid

Poppy @sleepydruid  
Youre welcome????? You two both know youre like, semi-famous now, right?

joOY @juliethhogan  
Wait what

peter piper @pbandj  
@juliethhogan WE BOTH GOT LIKE 200,000 NEW FOLLOWERS DVBRSRFCVFEB

\------------------------------------  
Stark News @starknews  
Tony Stark talks to two teens on twitter. Pedophile or involved Father?  
[Link]

peter piper @pbandj  
First of all, how dare you insinuate mr stark is a pedophile, he literally didnt say anything creepy to us at all.  
joOY @juliethhogan  
Second, my dad is @happyhogan not @iamironman so good try, but no <3

because i’m @happyhogan  
@julethhogan is in fact my daughter, tony is her pseudo uncle, leave my kid alone

T.S @iamironman  
@pbandj just so happens to be my personal intern so when i saw him being called out by my niece i was curious. I should've been more careful, as Pepper can attest to, but if you even dare to harass the kids, I will sue you faster than you can blink.

Pepper Potts @ceoSI  
Paperwork is already being drawn up so I would suggest deleting your tweet and contacting us before you receive it.

Stark News @starknews  
[This account does not exist]

\-------------------------  
joOY @juliethhogan  
Oops we chased someone off the internet so sad to see you go! Imagine tears are streaming down my face just like you can imagine I’m actually sad they deleted their account lol

Not the beans @canyoucan  
AND JULIET CONTINUES TO BE ICONIC

joOY @juliethhogan  
Not as iconic as @pbandj

Capn’ @samwilson  
I thought you were mad at him

joOY @juliethhogan  
I was but he made me cinnamon toast and brought me scones and clotted cream so he is forgiven

peter piper @pbandj  
:)

T.S @iamironman  
Wait back to the subject of peter’s crush

peter piper @pbandj  
nnnnO PLEASE DON’T SAY ANYTHING!!!@G FGDSBb  
peter piper @pbandj  
I will literally cry

joOY @juliethhogan  
Dude dont worry im not mean they have twitter im not going to expose you like that lol

peter piper @pbandj  
Good bc if you did id have to bring out the big guns

joOY @juliethhogan  
You dont mean...

peter piper @pbandj  
The Stylin’ 5th Grader Phase

joOY @juliethhogan  
Peter i swan to john

F.R.I.D.A.Y @fridayAI  
@juliethhogan @pbandj you both have homework to do, please log off twitter

joOY @juliethhogan  
But fridayyyyyyy

peter piper @pbandj  
;(

F.R.I.D.A.Y @fridayAI  
Both of your accounts will be disabled in 1 minute if you do not log off immediately 

peter piper @pbandj  
Im out

joOY @juliethhogan  
Peace out 

Mhm @detectiveokay  
What just happened #whoarejuliet&peter

Trending  
#whoarejulie&peter  
#SIintern  
#tonystark


	2. The Good Captain is Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine not doing the classic vine reference chapter and confused steve couldn't be me

joOY @juliethhogan  
@pbandj WE’RE TRENDING

peter piper @pbandj  
THIS IS THE 2ND BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

joOY @juliethhogan  
Whats the first best day?

peter piper @pbandj  
Meeting you <3

joOY @juliethhogan  
Aw...

peter piper @pbandj  
Lol no it was actually meeting @bannnnner

joOY @juliethhogan  
Fair enough lol

Lean Green Machine @bannnnner  
Thanks Peter, it was a pleasure to meet and talk to you too

peter piper @pbandj  
I- ndbhferjafwkcmldvbwjrh3utbjjy3587y

joOY @juliethhogan  
You broke him

joOY @juliehhogan  
I think he might literally be crying lol

joOY @juliethhogan  
How does it feel to be that kind of fanboy pete?

peter piper @pbandj  
Shut up your mother buys you megablocks instead of legos

joOY @juliehhogan  
Ouch man 

joOY @juliethhogan  
Good reference though

joOY @juliethhogan   
waIT THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA 

Julie bean>>Sandwich Man

Julie bean: so you knwo how we’re cryptids  
Sandwich Man: knwo  
Julie bean: shut up and answer the   
question Sandwich Man: yes  
Julie bean: vines and memes but only @   
the avengers Sandwich Man:It’s so dumb it just   
might work

joOY @juliethhogan  
Peter Peter Peter 

peter piper @pbandj  
What what what

joOY @juliethhogan  
I’m picking up breakfast, what do you want?

peter piper @pbandj  
Ţ̵͙̪̀̋̈̈́̏͌̇̾̈́̄͘ḣ̷̢̢̝͚͎̹̖̖̺̰̰͑̒͗̈́̏͠ȩ̷̙̮͉͑̌ ̸̨̡̢͇̭̜̗̠̘̟̊͂͛̾̾̆̊̈͗̌̎͘̚͜Š̶͉̖̘̲͚̮͉̦̹ͅo̴̡̪̘͑̑̿͗̑͆̋̓̇͗͌ͅu̵̡̧̧̡̯͔̥̪̘̞̗̔̈̎̋̄͐̔̚͝͠ļ̴̨͙̺͓̘̌͝s̵̹̘͖̳̈̈̌ͅ ̸͎͒̿͆̇̉̔͝o̵̟̳̩̜̕͝f̷̞͍̰̯͇͊̍̍̽̔̎̈́̎̅͘̕͠͝ ̷̢̢̫̱̱̣̱̗̮̈́̔̾̾̊͋͋͜t̸̛̤̫͓̲̺̣̺̠̥̞̎̅̂̄̈́̚h̶̤̝̓e̴̛̱̙̓̉̎͌̉̈̇̑̀͑̍̆͝ ̷̧̭͈͕̳̤͓̱̦̖̮̜̲͔̍̎̈͐Į̷̡̛͉̘̯̹̼̤͓̘̉͆̃̆͗̇̔͌͘͜͝͝n̷̛̘̓̃͌͐n̵̨̡̠̘̳̜̥̹̭͎͂͊̌̓͝ǫ̴̨̨̛̘͎̬͈͈̹͈̣̜̝̃̄̈́̑ͅc̴̺͔̖͚̭̰̻̲̟͓͇̰̽̋̉͛̉̎̓̀̆̾̍̀̕̚͘ḙ̸̥̜̲̤͔̳̼̭̼͉̖͇͖̔́̊̔̃̓̏̑̋́̅͆̈͆̃n̸̝̭̉̉̌̈̽̌̚ṱ̶̢̣̬̙̮͚̱͕͓̺͈̌͛̓͒̈́̃̓̑͝

peter piper @pbandj  
A bagel

peter piper @pbandj  
Ṋ̷̛̻̉̃̒̂̽̅̏̐͐̒͘̚̚Ô̶͚̫̣̱̈́̒̒̎͂͋͒̀̃̆̾̚͜

peter piper @pbandj  
Two bagel

Old News @caprogers  
Peter what the heck

peter piper @pbandj  
What are you talking about

Old News @caprogers  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT YOU JUST-

Old News @caprogers  
HOW DID YOU EVEN TYPE THOSE LETTERS

peter piper @pbandj  
mr. america sir, all due respect but i have no clue what you are talking about

Capn’ @samwilson  
I think cap is crying in frustration, good job kid.  
\--------------------  
peter piper @pbandj  
Wait juliet

Led @needs  
Peter i know what you’re doing and i support you wholeheartedly you go bby <3

peter piper @pbandj  
(thanks ned <3)

joOY @juliethhogan  
Yes peter? (hi ned!!!)

peter piper @pbandj  
How did you kill captain america?

Old News @caprogers  
I’m not dead? And neither is Sam?

Capn’ @samwilson  
Cap no...

joOY @juliethhogan  
Ve shot him in ze legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he is an idiot.

Old News @caprogers  
I don’t understand.

Broken Goat Man @jamesbbarnes  
Steve even i understand what they’re doing

Old News @caprogers  
But why did they say they killed Captain America when neither Sam or I are dead.

Broken Goat Man @jamesbbarnes  
Buddy, you’re on your own. There is only so much I can help. Just Google it. 

joOY @juliethhogan  
This is so entertaining I-

Bubbledy @wishiwerecap  
I still dont understand what exactly is happening but its so funny #whoarejulie&peter #captainamericaisconfused

Mhm @detectiveokay  
Agreed #whoarejulie&peter #captainamericaisconfused

T.S @iamironman  
I don't know whether to laugh or be disappointed

Platypus @colrhodes  
That is such a dad thing to say Tones

T.S @iamironman  
What do you mean

Platypus @colrhodes  
Irondad and his Scienceson

Mmm @yumyub  
IRONDAD, HIS SCIENCE SON AND... juliet needs something to go with her niece title we can’t leave her out 

Bleeppp @coffeemanne  
We’ll figure it out eventually but rn let’s just say Juliet is An Icon 

Trending   
#whoarejulie&peter   
#captainamericaisconfused  
#Irondad&Scienceson  
#JulietisAnIcon


	3. No one knows what exactly is happening but it's fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i question why miles dad is named what he is named and summon some friends of peters   
> also peter is roasted and old dudes on the internet are yucky

joOY @julietbean  
I wanted to change my username because it was kind of boring

joOY @julietbean  
So @iamironman changed it for me and i dont know what to think honestly?

peter piper @pbandj  
That’s rough buddy

Led @needs  
When life gives you lemons   
[https://youtu.be/6k8hW-lON5U]

peter piper @pbandj  
pfTTTT NED YOU 

joOY @julietbean  
You know what? I can’t decide whether to drop you as my friend @needs or put you on top of the best friend list

Stop @mmmwhatchajay  
Drop him

Led @needs  
Mjjjjjjj ;(

Stop @mmmwhatchajay  
I feel no pity for you

joOY @julietbean  
Woah that was POWERFUL

sMILES @mmsunflower  
Facts

joOY @julietbean  
MILES!!!!!

sMILES @mmsunflower  
JULIET???

peter piper @pbandj  
@mmsunflower How do you know Juliet?

Led @needs  
[protective big brother mode activated]

sMILES @mmsunflower  
Hi mr peter sir I’m from juliet’s school I haven’t seen her in a couple days and didn’t realize this was her twitter but now i do and so i’m here

peter piper @pbandj  
Okay you are excused... for now...

sMILES @mmsunflower  
Am I supposed to be so scared? Because I am.

peTER @pbandj  
Jurys still out on you, so you are on THIN ICE

joOY @julietbean  
@pbandj please stop threatening my friend i have very few to spare

Trending  
#ProtectiveBigBrotherModeActivated  
#imjulietsfriend  
#whoarejuliet&peter

joOY @julietbean  
People messaging me calling me Jules? Please stop. That’s not my name, I don’t know you, pretty please stop that.

joOY @julietbean  
And also all the people saying they want to date me?

joOY @julietbean  
I am a minor so please don’t do all that creepy stuff anymore!

sMILES @mmsunflower  
@julietbean check your text messages really quickly please

Very very @berrypop  
Wow dude she literally just said to stop

joOY @julietbean  
@berrypop Oh don’t worry he’s my friend! But thanks for looking out for me! <3

Sunflower Child>>No Romeo

SC: hey i know you have your dad and uncle to protect you from the sort of stuff you were talking about but my I told my dad about the pictures and threatening messages you were being sent so he offered to help, just if you need any.  
NR: that would actually be great! Tony thinks sometimes he can just throw money at things and it’ll stop, but some of these guys are really... explicit in their threats so I want to see if maybe these guys have done this stuff to other people  
NR: what’s your dad’s name  
SC: jefferson davis  
NR: what  
NR: you’re joking right  
SC: no? Why would i be joking?  
NR: Never mind, I’m sorry. You're helping me and I'm overthinking things.  
SC: no i want to know. You’re using correct grammar and everything.  
NR: you do know that jefferson davis is a name you’d find in a history book, right?  
SC: no i didn’t know that! That's kind of cool!  
NR: miles... jefferson davis was the name of the president of the confederate states  
SC:...  
NR: miles?

sMILES @mmsunflower  
The world is dull, i hate everything, why do i exist, why did i even ask

joOY @julietbean  
Sorry miles

sMILES @mmsunflower  
Its fine its fine

sMILES @mmsunflower  
We can just use this as an excuse to come up with a super cool art project for next month now since you just put me through trauma

joOY @julietbean  
Lol okay. Let’s video chat when @pbandj finally leaves my room so we can actually work in peace

Big Bro @pbandj  
Don’t call me out like that 

joOY @julietbean  
You don’t want me to call you out like that? Hmm... @hosborn you have been summoned

Harry Osborn @hosborn  
You rang?

Lilliiii @ironfan5516  
What is even going on????

joOY @julietbean  
@ironfan5516 honestly, I have no clue. And I’m the one who started it all.

joOY @julietbean  
So @hosborn what fun stories do you have about pete and the ridiculous things he has done?

Harry Osborn @hosborn  
OH have I got a tale for you my friends! 

Harry Osborn @hosborn  
#peterisamess because he once put on lab goggles and then got confused and took his actual glasses off and not the lab goggles, leaving him, at the time, virtually blind 1/?

Harry Osborn @hosborn  
Get ready for more, I just need to summon a couple more people @gwenmaybe @spidershoes

Mary Jane @spidershoes  
Oh yeah #peterisamess

Gwen @gwenmaybe  
Sorry @pbandj I know I haven’t seen you in like 3 yrs… but bro… you are a genius and yet you once forgot how to plug in your phone #peterisamess

Big Bro @pbandj  
I feel betrayed

Trending  
#peterisamess  
#whatswrongwithmiles  
#ProtectiveBigBrotherModeActivated  
#imjulietsfriend  
#whoarejuliet&peter


	4. Politics, Utensils, Soup, and Maybe Soups

joOY @julietbean

Wait oh my god Biden just won.

sMILES @mmsunflower

Wait really?

joOY @julietbean 

Embarrassing Peter Hours are on hold because YES. HE WON!

joOY @julietbean

I’m too young to vote, I’m only fifteen (yes i asked if i could reveal that before posting) but wow!! It feels like I can finally breathe again!

Big Bro @pbandj

In honor of Joe Biden becoming the 46th president, here’s a video of Juliet and I on the fire escape when we found out he won: [Link]

[The video shows two figures. The shorter one is a girl with dark brown hair in a neat braid wearing a pair of mom jeans with sunflowers painting on the bottom of the legs and a white cotton shirt. The taller one also has brown hair and a sweater over a collared shirt and a pair of jeans. They’re both looking at each other until a female voice from behind the camera rings out. 

“Jules, Pete, they just announced who won the presidency.”

That got both kids' attention and they held onto each other tightly, both looking extremely nervous, yet there was the same hopeful glimmer in their eyes. 

“He has passed the required 270 electoral votes, Joe Biden is the president.”

The two stand there in complete shock for a moment before Juliet tackles Peter, screaming and cheering. They’re both hugging each other, and the voice behind the camera is also laughing along with them. Peter spins Juliet around as she laughs.

“HE WON! HE DID IT!” 

Many other voices below them on the street also cry out and cheer along with them, the entire block becoming a wall of sound as music begins playing. The video zooms into Juliet’s tear stained face, a seemingly permanent smile stuck on her face as Peter puts her back down on the floor of the fire escape.]

Chrissy @chrissy333x2

@pbandj @julietbean I cannot believe you believe all of this FRAUD. You are children, who shouldn’t even get a say. You don’t know anything about the world.

joOY @julietbean

Ooh look, someone who feels the need to tell children that they can’t have opinions on things happening in their country!

joOY @julietbean

You know what? I’m going to be an adult in this country someday, and I kind of want it to turn out okay so i can make it even better for the generation after me. I thought that was a perfectly logical thought process, but clearly I was wrong.

T.S @iamironman

Juliet and Peter have both begun receiving threatening messages, so replies for this tweet have now been limited to only people they follow. As of now, they will both be taking a break from Twitter and other social media because we have all agreed that their mental health is more important than this.

Dark dark @misty

Aw...im super sad that we won’t get some sweet interactions from the two, but i totally get why they have to put their mental health first. #weloveyoujulietandpeter

Pitter patter @breadandjane

;( I wish the internet weren’t so icky sometimes. Take as long as you need, #nyc and Twitter will wait for you

sMILES @mmsunflower

I’m studying with Juliet right now and she says thank you, and also, if you want to call her and peter a pair of things it should be a fork and a spoon. She insists that Peter be the fork because people use spoons to eat ice cream and forks to eat salad. So… #forkandspoon

Stop. @mmmwhatchajay

She does know that you also use a fork to eat cake right? And that a spoon can be used to eat soup?

sMILES @mmsunflower

In the wise words of Juliet Harmony Hogan: “Technically I can eat cake with a spoon, and joke’s on you MJ, I love soup.” #forkandspoon #ilovesoup 

Pitter patter @breadandjane

Wow this really went from politics to a twitter break to forks and spoons, to burns about soup but not made by soup.

Capn’ @samwilson 

Her favorite soup is tomato and she says that if chili were considered a soup then that would be her favorite. I don’t know why I actually relayed this info, Juliet just texted me and I listened. #forkandspoon #ilovesoup #ischiliasoup

Dark dark @misty

But chili is a soup

Pitter patter @breadandjane

No its not 

Not the beans @canyoucan

Yes it is

**DO YOU WANT TO DISABLE TWITTER NOTIFICATIONS?**

**[YES] [NO]**

**TWITTER NOTIFICATIONS HAVE BEEN DISABLED**

**POWER OFF?**

**PHONE POWERING OFF**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is chili a soup? I don't know, but either way it's delicious. if any of you want your username to be apart of the story, just comment it and i'll add you in.


	5. Peppymint, Romeo and Grammar Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mayhaps there is a little bit of... crossover??? if you think this chapter is noice, please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Wow it’s december

Santa baby @slipasable  
Juliet! You’re back!!!!

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Or am i?

No peppermint pls @pbandj  
Juliet please stop

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Im not gonna listen to someone who ate 5 candy canes thinking that you’re not supposed to be able to breathe well when you eat peppermint and then had to go to the medbay because you were in anaphylactic shock :)

No peppermint pls @pbandj  
Don’t call me out like that

No peppermint pls @pbandj  
Also why is your name julietnoromeo? 

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
My name is juliet and i have no romeo and i definitely dont want one because that story is a tragedy and no thanks man

No peppermint pls @pbandj   
Understandable have a nice day

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Are you coming over later? I’m making enough cookies to last the entire winter

No peppermint pls @pbandj  
So they’ll last for a week?

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Obviously

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
I would just like to say that most of the people following me and   
Pete are sweet and supportive but if any of you harass our friends in an attempt to “help us”, I won’t hesitate.

Pitter patter @breadandjane  
Won’t hesitate to what lol? And where did this come from?

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
I won’t hesitate to swing the sword of justice down on you. And someone :) threatened :) to :) hurt :) @mmsunflower :) and :) I’m :) not :) happy :):):):)

sMILES @mmsunflower  
Smiley faces have never been so threatening. 

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Well I’m glad it worked, but I hope it works on the person who threatened you because they have just been taken in by the police for questioning :)

sMILES @mmsunflower  
Not my dad’s station right?

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Nope. The 99.

sMILES @mmsunflower  
That’s almost worst

Cool cool cool @diehardluver  
We got yo back little dude

Captain Raymond Holt @CaptainRaymondHolt  
Jacob,   
That is improper grammar. Mr Morales, we will take care of this perpetrator.   
Sincerely,   
Captain Raymond Holt

Cool cool cool @diehardluver  
U dont need to sign the tweet with ur name

Captain Raymond Holt @CaptainRaymondHolt  
Jacob,  
Duly Noted.  
Sincerely,  
Captain Raymond Holt

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Well you gotta appreciate captain holt, he sure is dedicated

Trending  
#TheKidsAreBack  
#PeterParker  
#JulietHogan  
#CaptainHoltiskindoficonic


	6. Merry Chrysler, Julie and the Phantoms, and a Babushka in a Pear Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none of this is supposed to make any sense, what is writing? what is plot? nothing, that's what it is.

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
On a lighter topic, the songs from The Prom are bops. 

sMILES @mmsunflower  
We know, you won’t stop singing that “Love Thy Neighbor” song and that other one, the finale song I think?

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Andrew rannells is iconic and also i’ll drop everything for good harmonies man

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Also miles can we please either facetime or meet up i cant focus on my work if you arent talking to me

Harry Osborn @hosborn  
Friendship goals

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Harry kindly shut up.

No peppermint pls @pbandj  
Julie pls be nice harrys coming over and i can’t have him complaining about you the whole time

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Fine. Text me please. For the masses, I leave you with a parting Peter Story: Bro literally tripped over air, falling sideways and somehow falling perfectly in the space between my bookshelf and armchair. It was hilarious.

No peppermint pls @pbandj  
U r the worst

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
<3

Marshed Mallow>>Spidey Bells

MM: pete are you serious about harry coming to the penthouse  
SB: of course i am  
MM: are you guys going to kiss or smth  
SB: what no harry doesnt see me that way  
MM: u’re not denying about you seeing him that way  
SB: u already know, im not gonna try and deny it. Im very bi and very proud but harry… even if he idnt straight, that doesnt mean hes into me, or taht his dad would even let him be im a relationship with me or smth  
MM: i can tell you're stressed because you typed that so quickly that you made typos on accident. But pete you can’t keep going like this. Miles agrees, and you know miles is so scared of you that he would never do anything to make you not like him.  
SB: i knowwww. So, hows it going with the boyf anyways? He better not be making you uncomfy.  
MM: he would never. Also, we’re both very very ace and very very 15 so  
SB: and i love and support my bi ace baby sister  
MM: and i love and support my disaster bi big brother <3  
SB: okay enough mushy stuff harry is going to be here in 5 and im very very nervous  
MM: itll be okay. If you need anything, tell friday to turn on julie and the phantoms  
SB: why?  
MM: its the “wait ill watch it with you” protocol. Anytime someone asks Fri to turn on a show i like, she’ll notify me so i can watch it with them  
SB: ooh thats actually a good protocol  
MM: thanks, i crave human affection  
MM: also i just let harry up, miles is here too so we’re both rooting for you  
SB: please dont text me a ship name  
MM: never. I dont need to be team parksborn, im always team peter first and foremost  
SB: thanks jules. Youre the worst <3  
MM: no you are <3

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Miles is here!!!!  
[A picture is attached of two sketchbooks, one open, one closed. The closed one has a black cover with pink, blue, and purple stickers placed as if to take up space. The other sketchbook shows brightly colored pictures, a portrait of someone done in purples and blues, and two sunflowers, both clearly made by different artists. One sunflower is bright, blocky, and was probably been colored by paint markers, like the other sketches in the book. The other is softer, probably made from watercolor, and it looks a bit smudged, like someone’s hand had swiped across it while painting.]

Pitter patter @breadandjane  
Which sketchbook is yours?

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
The closed one! I did the watercolor sunflower in miles book because i was bored and forgot mine last time, but as you can probably tell, our styles are pretty different lol.

Peter hears a twitter notification electing to ignore it. He and Harry are watching some Disney adaptation of The Nutcracker and he wants to at least pretend to be focused on it. As Clara meets the Captain, he hears Harry say something. Turning down the volume a bit, he turns to him, twirling the remote in his hand to dispel his nervousness.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” He asked.

Harry smiled. He had a really pretty smile. 

“I was just asking how you didn’t know you were allergic to peppermint. Juliet mentioned that you ate a bunch of candy canes and almost died before you realized.”

Oh great, how was he supposed to explain that? ‘Oh haha I got bitten by a spider at your dad’s company and gained superpowers and did you know that spiders don't like peppermint because I sure didn’t haha’. So settled with the vaguest answer he could think of.

“I don’t know. Just never occurred to me. I guess the allergy developed and I hadn’t eaten enough to actually notice, I guess…”

There was an awkward silence when there was a loud yell from Juliet’s room. 

“BABUSHKA! BABUSHKA!” 

Harry and Peter looked at each other, faces lit by the tv and christmas tree lights… and started laughing.

“When did Juliet learn the russian word for grandma?” 

“That’s the russian word for grandma?”

Harry nodded, his hair shining in the christmas lights.

“Yeah, I only speak conversational russian, but I did hear a youtuber use it once, so that might be where she got it from now that I think of it.” 

It grew almost awkwardly quiet again when Peter remembered what Juliet had said. He didn't feel comfortable saying it out loud so he opened the Friday app on his phone, typing out the words and taking a shuddering breath. Harry’s face crinkled in concern, but just as he opened his mouth, the tv switched to a different show. Pounding feet could be heard from down the hallway, and a guitar could be heard playing on the tv. 

“1 2 3!”

Juliet slid into the living room wearing a silky blue shirt and grey shorts, her ruffled white socks helping her to slide further across the floor as Miles tumbled in behind her, reaching for her to keep her from falling. 

“Take off, last stop. Count down till we blast open the top!” Juliet sang along with the tv, Miles attempting to calm her down. 

She made eye contact with Peter, who nodded. That made her seemingly get even more hyper.

“Face first! Full charge! Electric hammer to the heart!” She bounced around, even vaulting over Harry at one point.

“Clocks move forward, but we don’t get older noooOOOOO!” Juliet was embarrassing herself in front of Harry, and Tony was definitely going to save this for blackmail but if it helped Peter, she’d embarrass herself a thousand times over. 

The rest of the song went pretty much the same way, save her pulling in each of the boys at certain parts, even accidentally throwing Harry and Peter into each other when she was singing and dancing. As the song wound down, Miles could tell that Juliet was tired, so he picked her up bridal style (perks of being a spider person) and brought her back to her room. 

“I just hope that worked. Can we watch the rest of that episode by the way? I’m tired.” Juliet flopped onto the floor, pulling her phone down next to her as Miles switched on her television, resuming the episode. 

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Now or Never from Julie and the Phantoms really came through on this one ngl

Jukebox @jatpfan109  
Hckjbcahbfkkv juliet likes jatp!!!!!

Sarah @snowyjoyner  
But shes only appreciating the one song which seems a bit iffy to me. What about the girlsssss

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
@snowyjoyner i was just watching the first episode again, I def do appreciate the girls and their songs so much!!! (For example, half of the time you can probably hear the echoes of Wake Up if you’re near Stark tower.)

Sarah @snowyjoyner  
Oh no im so sorry i ddint mean to imply that you didnt like the other songs. But id pay money to hear the faint echoes of wake up inj the middle of nyc lol

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Its fine. I understand what you meant.

sMILES @mmsunflower  
@julietnoromeo juliet please get off your phone and eat your food

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
…  
No

sMILES @mmsunflower  
Yes i am the boss please eat your burger and fries and chicken caesar wrap and if you don’t finish eat it as a snack later

Joy to the World @julietnoromeo  
Okay that’s fair

Juliet puts her phone down, taking a bit from the burger in front of her. Popping a fry in her mouth, she smiles a bit, looking up at Miles, who steals a fry from her plate before humming along with Wake Up. 

Yeah…. This was turning out to be a very good Winter Break, and it wasn’t even Christmas yet. 

#TheProm  
#Babushka  
#SunflowerChildren  
#NoPeppymint4Peter  
#JATP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, i know i mentioned the prom at the beginning, and i would just like to say... um, what? what was that? 
> 
> im only there for the songs and andrew rannells.
> 
> (Merry Christmas, you guys got two chapters. You know, as a treat, and also because they're Christmas themed and I'd feel weird posting them after Christmas)  
> (Posted 12/25/20)  
> Edit: miles and juliet are dating, but in a casual teenage way. It’s basically the same as when they were just friends, except they kiss sometimes and call their hangouts dates. They might stay dating, might not, Idk.  
> (1/16/21)


End file.
